Happy to See You
by Virgofox28
Summary: A story of the impact a little Zangoose had on a lonely Samurott. Kaizo the Samurott, a man who despised civilization finds an unconscious Zangoose washed on the shore of his island. After naming and living with this Zangoose, he expresses how much he loves the Zangoose being apart of his life. Slash
**Hello people!
** **This story was inspired by a picture I found online. I would show you the picture, but it's NSFW, and I don't feel like having my account taken down.  
It's Zangoose/Samurott if you didn't know yet.**

 **Well, I think that's all I need to say.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise *insert slash related reason here***

 **Anyway...**

Sunset, that magical time of the day when the land is coated in an orange light that fades to grey. The day's events end and the night begins, preparing everyone with hopes of a new day; either that or the night itself can have its own events.

Events that usually would not take place during the day.

The sunset would be arriving soon, and Kaizo the Samurott was perched on the top of his island, leaning against his tree and facing the sun.

This island was in the middle of nowhere, a place where he found solitude from the world and its troubles. Kaizo lived alone on this island, and he enjoyed nothing more than the silence of his own thoughts, as well as the sound of the waves crashing upon the shore.

At least he used to live alone...

"Such beauty." The sea lion said as he watched the sun fall, removing the loincloth that cover his ten-inch cock. "Almost as beautiful as him…"

The Samurott reached his hand down to his cock and started stroking himself, thinking of what events had just taken place.

A week ago, a small Zangoose had washed upon the shore of his island, and was unconscious for a few hours after Kaizo had found him. Kaizo was more than surprised when he saw the him with green marks, and he had red all over his clothes, but after doing a thorough search of his body, the Zangoose seemed to have no injuries besides a few bumps on his head, so he assumed that the red was just dye.

Though something strange happened to him after he got done checking the younger male.

Seeing how he lived alone, he couldn't remember the last time he had sex, and his lust grew as he looked at the naked Zangoose before him. He didn't let his lust get to him, but he couldn't help but stroke the fur on the younger pokemon, feeling how soft it was after being dried, and the mixed scent of seawater and pine trees filled his nose when he took a small wiff of the Zangoose.

When the Zangoose woke up, Kaizo tried to talk to him, but found out that he was unable to speak, and also assumed that he had amnesia due to the fact that he was perfectly calm about not knowing where he was.

Kaizo named the Zangoose Kaze, and the two of them got along well.

Kaze grew on him very quickly. Despite being pretty small, the Zangoose was very smart, and always helped the Samurott out around the island. Kaizo had told Kaze several times that it wasn't necessary, but the younger male did what he could, and with a smile none the less.

"Oh, Kaze…" Kaizo moaned as he rubbed his now-erect cock.

Kaze was all Kaizo could ever ask for.

Ever since the Zangoose had come into his life, his dreams were nothing but the two of them. Many times had he woken, covered in sweat and cum from dreams that revolved around passionate sex between them, as well as just ones of admiring that small body of his.

"I want you…" He continued to moan as he increased the strength of his strokes. "You are flawless; the only one for me…"

A person could only be alone for so long, and though Kaizo went back to civilization every once in awhile, he despised it so much.

There was hate, crime, jealousy, and many other sins out there that he wanted to avoid.

With Kaze in his life, he would never need to return, and could live happily on the island for the rest of their days.

 _That would be perfect._ He thought with a smile. _Just me and him, living together on this peaceful island as mates. He would have me, and I would have him. That's the only thing I wish for._

Kaizo grunted as he began to stroke himself harder and faster.

He was close.

"K-Kaze…" He moaned. "Oh Kaze-"

Before he knew it, cum shot out of his dick; the white fluid landing all over his chest and abs, as well as streaming down his cock to his balls.

The sound of footsteps approaching would have normally startled him, but the afterglow of his climax was too calming.

He looked away from the shore and saw that Kaze was there. Kaze had never seen Kaizo naked before, and like usual, didn't seem to be freaked out of anything. Kaizo also didn't mind at all that Kaze was seeing him naked and covered in his own cum; the Samurott just smiled softly.

After all, he was with the one he loved the most.

"Happy to see you." Was all he said, lightly stroking his abs.

The Zangoose also let out a soft smile, as well as a light blush that appeared on his face.

Kaizo took that as a sign that he was interested.

The Samurott then stood up and stretched. Standing at about six foot four, he easily towered over the younger male who was around five foot seven, but Kaze didn't seem intimidated by him in the slightest.

Kaze walked up to Kaizo and stared at the Samurott's large cock that was still leaking cum, and looked at it with curiosity. Kaizo then brought his face close to the Zangoose's head, kissing him on the forehead.

"If you want it, you can have it." He whispered into Kaze's ear. "But first I'll need something from you."

Kaze looked up once again, and Kaizo lightly kissed his lips. This light kiss didn't last long though, for when Kaze kissed back, the Samurott's kiss became more rough and lustful, and Kaizo thrusted his tongue deep into the Zangoose's mouth, tasting all he had to offer.

Once they pulled apart, the sun had set all the way, and the night had officially begun.

"I'm all yours." The Samurott whispered, then leaned against the tree again. "Come."

The Zangoose had blushed again, but kneeled down to where his face was level with Kaizo's cock. He started out by licking up all the cum that had streamed from the Samurott's first climax, so he ran his tongue up and down the base of the large length, lightly lapping up the white fluid.

"Kaze…" Kaizo moaned and stroked the back of the Zangoose's head. "You have no idea how much I lust for you boy. Tonight will be the night we mate, and it'll be a treasured moment I will hold in my heart forever."

As well as every other moment he had with Kaze after that.

After cleaning off the cum on Kaizo's cock and balls, the Zangoose began stroking the Samurott, and began running his tongue up and down Kaizo's blue abs, cleaning the cum that resided there.

Kaizo had almost forgotten how amazing it felt when someone else touched his cock, and he began pinching his hard nipples.

Of all the people he had sex with, Kaze was putting the rest of them to shame. Kaizo didn't know how this young Zangoose was very good at pleasing him, but didn't care since it was the most pleasure he had felt in a long time.

"Agh-!"

Kaizo had almost jumped off of his tree when he felt the Zangoose sucking his large length. A small blush had appeared on his face as he saw Kaze deep throat him with no problem at all, and he couldn't help but let out a few more loud grunts and moans.

"Sh-shit kid," He moaned, then grinned widely. "You-you're pretty good at this. Don't stop…"

As much as Kaze was doing, Kaizo wanted more.

The older man grabbed the Zangoose's head with his large hands and began thrusting himself in and out of his mouth. The feeling of warm saliva and cum lubing his cock up while the Zangoose sucked was enough to make Kaizo drool; he was so close to cumming again, but he wanted to make this last as long as he could before their main act.

Kaizo noticed that Kaze was smiling.

It made him more than happy that his Zangoose was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Shit," The Samurott groaned. "Kid, I'm gonna-"

Before Kaizo could finish, he thrusted his cock deep into Kaze's mouth and shot his seed down the younger male's throat. He shot a decent amount of cum, and saw the Zangoose's cheeks swell up, but quickly deflate with the sound of gulping.

Once again, the Samurott was amazed.

The kid just swallowed all his cum.

"W-wow…" Was all he could say. Half because of admiration, and half because of the panting he was doing.

When Kaze pulled out, there was a stream of cum and saliva between him and the cock he just sucked. Kaizo wasn't done just yet, and watching the younger male suck up that stream just made him more aroused.

"Kid, come with me." The Samurott said and extended his hand. "I know a nice place where we can finish up."

That said, Kaizo took Kaze down to the beach and into the water. The place they arrived at was an isolated patch of sand that was a minute's swim from the island. There were no trees around them, and they were bathed under the clear, night sky.

No words were said. Kaze was on his back while Kaizo was above him.

Their lips met once again; their tongues dancing, filling their entire bodies with passion, love, and lust.

This was it, the moment that Kaizo had been waiting for since the day he had laid eyes upon the Zangoose.

Kaizo had then touched the tip of his cock to Kaze's tailhole, and the Zangoose wrapped his around arms around the Samurott.

"You ready?" He asked.

Kaze nodded.

That out of the way, Kaizo pushed the tip of his cock into Kaze, resulting in the Zangoose letting out a soft moan, more sound that he had heard from since they've met.

Kaizo lightly groaned at the tightness of Kaze's tailhole. He had no idea how much sex Kaze had before they met, but he knew for sure that the Zangoose must have been pretty tight since they met a week ago.

"Heh, you're pretty warm on the inside." The Samurott chuckled as he pushed his cock further into the younger male. "Make sure to tell me if I need to stop, okay?"

"Ah-alright…"

The Samurott froze.

Kaze had just spoke.

"Y-you talked." Kaizo said, shocked. "I didn't know you could."

Kaze just blushed.

"W-well, I just thought that I'd-"

The Samurott had cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth.

"Say my name." Kaizo simply said. "It's the only thing I need to hear from you."

"Kaizo…" The Zangoose replied.

Kaizo smiled.

That said, the Samurott forcefully pushed the rest of his length into Kaze, earning a sudden gasp from the younger male, which soon turned into a moan. Kaizo had also felt the cum that had shot out of Kaze and onto his abs.

Now for the fun part.

Kaizo slowly pulled his cock out of the Zangoose just to ram it back in. Kaizo and Kaze gripped each other's bodies tightly, and both of their wet bodies grinded together with each thrust the Samurott delivered. His throbbing cock could feel every inch of the Zangoose's tight hole enveloping his cock, the sensitive flesh sucking on his large meat stick.

Kaizo was still more than surprised of how well Kaze was taking him. Under normal circumstances, the receiver would easily cry out in pain for taking in something so big, which made the Samurott wonder if Kaze had a lot of experience that he didn't know about.

That didn't matter though.

The sound of their moans and crashing waves was all that was heard.

This was the kind of "silence" Kaizo loved the most, and desired.

"K-Kaizo?" The Zangoose said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" The Samurott replied with a smile, caressing the side of Kaze's face.

"Could we try something else?" He asked.

Kaizo smiled and pulled his cock out of Kaze, a stream of pre following.

"And what do you have in mind, little Zangoose?" He asked.

"I uh, kinda want to ride you." Kaze replied with a blush.

Kaizo chuckled and nodded. He got onto his back, and watched as the Zangoose got on top of him, placing his hands on his abs, and lining up his tailhole with the Samurott's length.

He then took a deep breath.

"Ride me boy." The older male moaned and placed his hands over Kaze's. "It'll be a ride you'll never forget."

Getting the tip in, Kaze slid the cock underneath him into his ass again, then proceeded to bounce up and down on it. Kaizo didn't even bother to hide the moans he wanted to let out; the feeling of his cock rapidly penetrating the warm Zangoose above him was beyond words.

"Ugh, fuck-" The Samurott panted and placed his hands on Kaze's hips. "That's right boy, ride that giant cock! You like this don't ya? You're my little little treasure chest you know, and my cock was just ready to open ya!"

Kaizo grinned as he saw the blush appear again on his Zangoose's face. It had been a while since he's used his sexy-talk, and man was he looking forward to how much more he was going to use it again.

"Oh, Kaizo…" Kaze groaned as he continued to slide up and down the meat stick that was Kaizo's dick. "I-I wanna be with you. I don't want to go back…"

The Samurott was a little surprised by what the Zangoose just said, but he couldn't help but smile, and brought the Zangoose down to his chest, planting a light kiss on his lips.

As much as he wanted this moment to last forever though, he was close.

Kaizo squeezed Kaze's hips tighter and began pounding at his rear once more. Kaze buried his face in the blue fur below him, and lightly bit Kaizo's nips.

"I-I want you stay with me t-too." Kaizo growled as he delivered his final thrusts. "I-I love you!"

Just as he shouted that, he and Kaze shot their final loads; Kaizo had filled the Zangoose's rear with his burning cum, while Kaze unloaded in the tight spot between his and the Samurott's bodies.

Both of them were covered in sweat and sand, and they panted from exhaustion.

The two of them gazed into eachother's eyes, lost in the moment.

"We'll be together forever." Kaizo eventually said. "I love you Aladar…"

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"Oops." Aladar the green Zangoose said as he pressed the backspace button on his keyboard. "Kaze, not Aladar. I really need to stop putting my name where Kaze is supposed to be."

The door to his dorm room was then shot open, and he immediately slammed his laptop shut.

"Hey Al!" His Chesnaught roommate said as he walked it. "You wanna go get some food with me?"

"Not now Chester." He quickly replied, blushing.

A smile then appeared on Chester's face.

"What? Too busy watching your porn?" Chester replied. "Your face is so red right now."

"I'm not watching porn, I'm writing an essay about love." He lied. "I'm not really an expert about it, so the entire paper is really cheesy, and it's kinda embarrassing."

"Right…" The Chesnaught replied sarcastically. "Come on lover boy, the others are expecting us, so up and at 'em."

The Zangoose then got off of his bed and joined his roommate.

"Hey Chester, can I ask you a question?" He asked. "What sounds better for a name of a Samurott, Kaizo or Rotor? I've been tied between those names for a while."

"Rotor sounds pretty cool." Chester replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

 **Well, I hope that satisfies a lot of you Aladar/Rotor fans.  
** **I had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **Also, the little scene I added at the end may or may not be a future scene for my Highschool story.**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


End file.
